


we found love right where we are

by cinderlily



Series: I'll be yours to keep [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Parents do have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Thea, at five months, is teething. Asher is just in general a toddler. All Tyler wants is sleep. And possibly sex. But seriously? Sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random little fluff cause the election is too much everywhere. 
> 
> title from Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud"

Tyler put Thea down for her nap earlier than was strictly necessary, but to be fair she had needed to sleep. Or maybe more accurately, he had needed her to sleep. So badly. 

Jamie had taken Ash to a rink to get some energy out and it was like Thea decided to take up the silence left in her brother’s wake. She screamed for an hour straight, he tried everything he had in his fairly large arsenal to get her to calm down and failed, repeatedly. She was five months and he was almost certain she was teething but nothing they’d done for Ash seemed to assuage her. 

Finally, painfully, she had simply tuckered herself out and he was left with the occasional sleep sniffle over the monitor. He had basically collapsed onto the bed with full plans on shifting to get _under the sheets_ and asleep. He really was, his body just wouldn’t seem to move. 

He heard the beep of the door from the garage and flinched, holding his breath while tuning his ear to the monitor. Blessed hockey gds let the child sleep, though her sniffle increased for a split second and he swore that if she woke up she was all Jamie’s. He’d take a cranky Ash over screaming Thea any day of the week. 

But there was silence, nice empty silence, save for light padding of Jamie’s feet (too heavy to be Ash’s) back and forth. A minute or so passed and then he felt a nudge on his shoulder. 

“You awake?” Jamie exaggeratedly whispered. “Come on, be awake.” 

“I’m dead,” Tyler said, lifting his face just enough off the pillow to let the words be defined enough. 

Jamie laughed and he felt the familiar warmth of Jamie’s body beside him on the bed. “Dude. Pick a side. You’re taking up the entire freaking bed.” 

He shimmed, making it maybe four inches closer to his side of the bed. “Happy?” 

“Such a giver.”

“Thea is possessed by the teething devil, Jamie,” Tyler groaned, rolling over onto his back. “Do not laugh at me, Benn.” 

Jamie, who had totally been laughing, stifled it but got a pillow to the face either way. “You must be really out of it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What are we missing, Ty?” 

Tyler looked around the room and frowned before the penny dropped. “Where’s Ash?” 

“Asleep. Fully, absolutely asleep,” Jamie beamed. “He skated without the helper today, it took a lot out of him.” 

Tyler blinked. “Without the helper? Are you nuts? He’s _three_ Jamie.” 

Jamie’s lips met his and Tyler forgot where that sentence was going. Rather he laid back and pulled Jamie on top of him. To say their sex life had taken a turn with the adding of a second child would be an understatement. He could yell later, because well… _Jamie_. 

They made out for a good five minutes, lazy kisses mixed with longer periods of intense kissing and the occasional biting. Tyler was pushing his body up against Jamie’s and Jamie had his hand on the lower part of Tyler’s back, his hand dipping down the sweat pants and grabbing at his ass. 

It felt amazing. 

Except. 

He pulled back and looked at Jamie. “Fuck.” 

Jamie, a little glazed, looked at him. “I was planning on it.” 

“I… fuck,” Tyler rolled his head into the pillow and mumbled. 

“Gonna have to repeat that.” 

“Both kids are napping,” Tyler said. 

Jamie was giving him a look that begged the question if he’d lost his mind. “ _Yes_. We’re on the clock here, Segs.” 

“Nap,” Tyler repeated. “Can we just fucking nap?” 

There was a long pause, Tyler could feel Jamie’s breathing as they were both pressed along each other. Neither moved but Jamie slowly relaxed. “Nap?” 

“It would be like. A family adventure. Remember what sleep was like?” 

“Remember what sex was like?” 

Tyler groaned. “Next road trip I will blow you like there was no tomorrow. Once for every point you get. Hell twice for every goal. But for now? I really could use just like … sleep.” 

Jamie backed up a little bit and there was this momentary fear in Tyler that this was going to be a fight which was really not what he wanted. Instead, Jamie rolled out of bed for all of three seconds and lifted his side of the sheets. Tyler just bucked his hips to get the sheets out from underneath him. 

“Not even beginning to be fair,” Jamie muttered, but it had no heat behind it and he curled himself around Tyler like the octopus that he was. Tyler barely closed his eyes and he felt the warm pull of sleep. 

Two sleeping kids. A warm husband surrounding him. It was pretty much the best thing ever. 

Some time later he heard Thea start up over the monitor. He went to get up and felt a hand on his stomach. 

“I’ll get her. Sleep.” 

And okay. Screw points, that man had just earned a blow job for every time he got on the damn ice.


End file.
